ghostwhispererfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Clancy
Jim Clancy is the husband of Melinda Gordon, the main character in the show. He works as a paramedic and then a resident in season 5. Appearance Jim has blue eyes and brown hair. Personality Jim is a generally accepting character, often talking and advising Mel. He is shown to love kids, often trying to convince Melinda to try to have them. When she finally agrees and gives birth to Aiden Lucas, he becomes very protective of him. He rejects Aiden being a medium, but learns to accept it eventually. History Jim witnessed his older brother, Dan, die when they were young. After having seen Dan die and being unable to save him but still trying to make him feel safe, Jim decided from that experience to become a paramedic. While working as a firefighter, Jim met Melinda Gordon when he rescued her from a burning apartment complex. Sometime before their marriage, he learned of Melinda's unique ability to communicate with ghosts. After Melinda has a near death experience, Jim becomes worried about what else could happen to Melinda because of the ghosts. Jim also helps try to find information about Melinda's father, Tom Gordon, who might, or might not be dead, as well as her brother. Later, Jim welcomed his friend Matt, a returning soldier from Iraq, back to Grandview. When Matt becomes paranoid due to being haunted by his dead comrades, and post-traumatic stress disorder, Jim confronts Matt in the town square and talks Matt out of trying to kill himself. Jim delivered some of his convincing argument with Matt's gun pointed at him. Soon after, Gabriel returns to Grandview, and Jim warns him away, though not before Gabriel reveals that he is Melinda's half-brother. Jim, Rick, and Delia go in search of Melinda, who is trapped in old Grandview, which is buried under present day Grandview. Tessa, the ghost of Melinda's maternal ancestor who was also a Ghost Whisperer, helps them find Melinda by communicating with Delia and Jim. Jim also begins thinking of moving out of Grandview while attending Medical School; at first, Melinda does not like the idea, but she later agrees to it. Jim admits that he would like to have children someday. Jim and Melinda have recently tried for a baby with no success. Jim and Melinda would love to have at least one child. After attending his childhood friend's wedding, Jim is attacked. While fighting off a man intent on killing him, Jim is accidently shot in a shoulder by an officer who believes him to be the attacker and is rushed to the hospital. Relieved to hear his surgery went well, Melinda is taken to his room and asks if she could stay with him until he wakes up. It's implied she waits several hours and is shown to eventually fall asleep next to her husband. She wakes up to find Jim next to her, and believing him to be awake she tells him she loves him. When Jim tells her softly that he suffered an embolism she tries to get a doctor, but he tells her not to and tells her he wants her to remember him like he is appearing to her. This triggers her to realize that Jim is appearing to her as a ghost, and Jim flatlines in the background. A few days later, Jim's spirit has entered the body of a recently deceased man named Sam; Jim/Sam appears to have no memory of Melinda. Jim/Sam & Melinda begin after Sam's ex girlfriend Nicole leaves. Jim/Sam learns Melinda can talk to ghosts and his response to the situation is unexpected. Melinda tells Jim/Sam he is really Jim. Jim finally regains his memory when Sam drowns while trying to save Melinda and Jim takes over and there are no more appearances from Sam. After adjusting his new identity as Sam Lucas, Jim decides to pursue his lifelong dream to become a medical doctor and discovers that Sam had studied the required classes for medical school, such as math and science, when Sam was getting his architecture degree. Jim learns he and Melinda are going to be parents. Melinda and Jim have discussed having a child together. Melinda says that she isn't ready in the first season because she doesn't want to be like her mother was with her. Early in the fourth season, Melinda becomes pregnant but suffers a miscarriage. Towards the end of the fourth season, Melinda discovers that she is pregnant again, eight weeks. This means that she became pregnant before Jim's "death". Jim is thrilled to be a father. Plot Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Category:Characters